54 Years of Age
by Achalys
Summary: [oneshot]Just a little funny story about what happens when Carth forgets Revan and his anniversary. R&R, please!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star wars, Kotor, or any of that stuff!!!! Only the plotline and True!!!...And all of the other made up characters...Cookie???

**Summary:** Just a little funny story about what happens when Carth forgets Revan and his anndiversary. R&R, please!!

_

* * *

__Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The alarm clock's harsh sirin filled Carth and Raven's bedroom. Carth, tangled up in the sheets and half his head hidden under a pillow, lifted his head up to focus on the alarm clock. He eyes were still very droopy and it took a mintue for him to be able to see the time clearly.

6:30 A.M.

He slowly lifted his hand and hit the snooze button. Then he leaned his head back on his pillow.

_'Wait, 6:30 A.M.?!'_ He shot up, his pillow flying onto the floor. He was supposed to be at work in less than 30 minutes.

He jumped out of bed, only to trip on the sheets that were still wrapped around his feet. A loud _thud_ was heard as he hit the ground. Revan moaned, swatting at the air as if a fly was buzzing around her. Then she turned around, pulling all of the sheets off of Carth, wrapping herself in them.

Carth stumbled around for the door to the 'fresher. It was still very dark, since it was winter and their window sat in a shadow of the military base that they lived on, anyhow.

Once he got to the 'fresher, he jumped. He looked worse than daughter on her bad days, and even though he loved True, that was saying lot.

He quickly brushed his hair and teeth. He ran back into his bedroom and tried to find their dresser. He stumbled over something in the process. "Darn it!" He grumbled. He looked down at what was his foot stuck in one of Revan's high-heeled shoes. His foot was about six of seven sizes bigger, and his toes were all squashed together. "Great!" He mumbled, trying to get the shoe off.

Revan had small feet, all things considered. Small compaired to her height, she was about as tall as Carth. She still liked heels, however. They made her stand an inch or two above Carth, and it made him feel as if he wasn't in the presence of his wife, but a very powerful jedi master. He could have sworn that she smiled when he told her that, but all she said was, "I can't help it, sweety."

Once Carth finally got Revan's shoe off, he started making his way towards his dresser once more. He grabbed a pair of clothes from one of it's drawers, then headed back to the 'fresher.

Ten minutes later, he emerged looking slightly less scary. He went into the kitchen, which was right outside of their bedroom. Both of his kids, Dustil and True, were there.

Dustil was staying with them until he could find a house for himself. It was least they could do, acording Revan, who said that since he was helping her with setting up a jedi base. Atris' acadamy wouldn't work acording to Revan, but when Dustil asked her why, she got a cold look in her eye and told him, "There is a dark side there that wouldn't be a good influence on students." Dustil left it at that.

True, on the other hand, was 15. Yep, the proof that he and Revan actually had been married for 15 years. She looked like her mother mostly, with her crystal blue eyes and fair skin. She had his smile and hair, though. She got most of her personality traits from her mother, as well. Stubburn, hot tempered, and sneaky. She only thing that she got from him was how she blamed people. And that, even though she was force-sensitive, she wasn't very good at it.

Carth grabbed a piece of fruit and walked right passed a calender. It read: November 15, Anniversary! Not that Carth noticed, however, her was trying to find his cap.

True pointed with her spoon to the fridge. On top of it was his hat. "Thanks, Honey." He kissed her forehead then patted Dustil on the back before running out the door.

* * *

Once he got to his office, things went back to his daily routine. That is, until, Revan marched into his office, demanding to speak with him.

"...Yes?"

She was wearing her heels. _'Uh-oh.'_ Carth thought. _'She _never_ wears her heels unless she actually wants me to feel inferior...'_

"Carth, Honey..." Revan said, camly taking a seat in one of the two leather chairs that sat infront of his desk. He felt alone. He knew was in trouble.

" I Just wanted to say..."

_'Here it comes...'_

"That I can not believe..."

_'Any minute now...'_

"How you could forget..."

'I'm gonna-Wait, what?! Forget?! Forget what?!'

At that moment he finally took a moment to look around his desk area. It was fill with little calanders and notes that said: Nov. 15 Anniversary!!! Don't forget!!! _'Crap!' _He thought to himself._ 'I FORGOT!!!! This is what I get for being 53 years old, and having such a...wonderful wife.' _He changed his line of thought, seeing that by the way Revan had stopped talking and just starred at him, she was probably reading his mind.

Just then, she started talking again, "I CAN'T BELIEVE that you FORGOT OUR ANNIVERSARY!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?! I MEAN, WE HAVE A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!"

He Had never expected to use this button. The button under his desk. But he did. He pressed it and only two second later his assistant, Ralfe, ran into the office carrying a small velvet box. I had a small bow on the top and a tag that read: _Happy anniversary, Baby. -Carth_

Raven starred at it as it was placed on the desk. She didn't take her eyes off of it, even as Ralfe hurried out of the room. "Did you...Is this for me?" She asked quietly.

Carth picked up the box and held it out to her. "My one and only."

Revan slowly reached out and took the box from his hands. She didn't even read the card, she just opened it. Then she gasped. "Oh!! Carth, you _did_ remember!!! How lovely!!!" She pulled out a necklace with a big diamond hanging off of the main chain, then smaller diamonds hanging off of shorter chains. She had him tie it around her neck.

'Wooh...I barely got out of that one...Thank goodness for Dustil and him being such a lady's man.'

* * *

Once they got home, True ran up to them. "What are you going to do to dad?!" She demanded joyfully.

"What?" Revan asked, raising an eyebrow.

True smiled smugly and crossed her arms. Carth had a bad feeling about this. "I heard that dad forgets your anniversary every year, and that he has a button under his desk so that an emergency gift can be brought into the room!"

Carth swallowed, trying to avoid Revan's glare. "Who told you that?!" He demanded.

"Dutsil."

Suddenly, he wasn't that grateful towards Dustil anymore.

Fin.

**So...It's totally ****not**** my best work, but I was bored, and I figured that I'd update, so hear it is: A stupid little oneshot about Carth.**

**Oh, and just for the record, I hate Carth. He was really annoying in the game, and always blamed my character for eveything. Even Dustil. But that's ok, because I still enjoyed writing this!!!**

**Whoever reviews gets a cookie!!!! ;D**


End file.
